The Twin's New Life
by Kumori-sama
Summary: The twins find out their parents are divorcing and each parents wants a twin! Upon hearing the news, Kaoru quickly forms a plan...their running away! But how will they survive? Well they leave that to lady luck as they set out, in search for their new life. but could struggle and hurt be ahead?


A/N: I do intend on making this a pretty long story :) I really hope you all like it and remember, reviews make me write faster. 3 Love you all

* * *

Chapter one, The Plan

"Are we really going to leave" Kaoru asks, doubt lingering in his words. It had only been hours since he and his identical twin brother accidently found out their parents were divorcing, and each parent wanted a twin. Yes, they want to separate the dearest Hitachiin twins. Upon hearing the dreadful news and after comforting an emotionally drained Kaoru, Hikaru suggest that they simply run away. Leave everything and everyone behind. Kaoru agrees, reluctantly, though deep in his mind he wonders how he and his brother are really going to make it. Well the two both have a very generous amount of money in their joint accounts, but that small tinge of doubt still lingers in the back of his wondering mind.

Hikaru sat and pondered the thought of really leaving while slowly sliding closer to Kaoru, "Yes...but," He turned to Kaoru, his hand tracing up the younger twin's arm until it made contact with the slender neck. His fingertips trace over his neck until they meets his chin. Tilting his head up Hikaru leans in to place a gentle kiss on his shoulder, he adjusts his face in the crook of his dear brother's neck and whispers; "I was thinking...you know how I am," He trails off while his hands play with the end of Kaoru's shirt, "That feeling when you know you shouldn't be doing it, but yet you do it anyway..." He said in the seductive tone.

"H-Hikaru...Wh-What are y-you doing?" Kaoru questions nervously, though his body said differently while a crimson color was painted across his cheeks. Chuckling, the elder orange haired boy allows his slender fingers to trail up Kaoru's soft torso, earning a very soft moan from the younger orange headed twin. A devious smile crosses his full lips when his fingertips find one of Koaru's tender nipples. At this action Kaoru lustfully pulls his brother close and tenderly licks up his neck until meeting his chin. He smirks, trying to hide the blush that riddled his cheeks. "Tell me Kaoru…how long has it been since we've…" Hikaru trailed off in a mere whisper to his younger brother. Slowly he rises from his place on the bed to rest in his brother's lap; his legs now lay on either side of Kaoru's. The older Hitachiin's long slender arms now embrace the younger boy, bringing him closer. "Maybe a little too long..." Koaru reaches beneath Hikaru's shirt, feeling his older brother's muscles. Hikaru runs his finger through Kaoru's orange locks. Kneading them between his fingers, he pulls Kaoru's head closer to his own until their faces were breaths ways. Hikaru gazes into his brother's golden orbs for a few fragile moments until he presses his lips against Kaoru's. The younger twin returns the gesture while his hands rub against Hikaru's body, feeling every curve as he discards Hikaru's unneeded black shirt.

The older orange haired boy's tongue prods against Kaoru's bottom lip, requesting entrance while one of his hands run through Kaoru's orange locks earning a small moan from the boy. Using his free hand he works at the buttons of Kaoru's white button-up shirt. Kaoru kindly allows entrance; slowly he works his hands down his elder brother shirtless torso, feeling the zipper and button of his elder brother's pants. Hikaru's tongue explores Kaoru's hot cavern while the two fight for dominance, though of course the elder wins. After a long moment of exploring, Hikaru breaks the kiss.

Panting, Hikaru lays his brother on the bed while he shoos his hands away from his unbuttoned pants. Now straddling Kaoru's hips he leans down to place feather light kisses along Kaoru's bare chest, slowly making his way down to the nether regions, earning a moan from the younger twin. A small, devious chuckle escapes Hikaru's lips as his fingertips trace over the bulge hiding beneath Kaoru's black slacks. "Oh Kaoru, you're so funny," he says, teasing his brother's growing member threw the restricting clothing. Ever since he and Kaoru had started experimenting, Hikaru quickly learned that he could easily turn Kaoru on by giving him a good kiss. Kaoru blushes and arches his back against Hikaru's touch, "You're so mean sometimes Hikaru…" he pouts but then groans in pleasure and annoyance, he grows frustrated with Hikaru's teasing. "Please Hikaru…stop teasing…" With that Hikaru slipped Kaoru's black slacks off, throwing them to the floor, he then gazes at Kaoru's growing member. Hikaru smirks while he traces a finger on the underside of his shaft; Kaoru arches his back into the gentle touch. "Please…" Kaoru begs, his member growing harder.

Hikaru, after teasing long enough, take Kaoru's hard cock into his mouth. A sharp cry escapes Kaoru's mouth as his hips buck forward, moans escaping his tender lips. All other things subside and pleasure take over his body and mind, every single move Hikaru makes the more aroused he becomes and closer he gets. He wraps his legs around Hikaru's neck allowing his brother to deep throat him.

Waves of pleasure coursing through his body, he feels himself about to come when oddly, Hikaru stops. "H-Hikaru?" Kaoru questions very confusedly. His brother smirks. "Come on Kaoru, we need to get going. It's already dark," he say taking a once over of the Kaoru then re-buttoning his slacks and slipping his black shirt, that was previously on the floor, over his shoulders. A chuckle comes from Hikaru, "Look I promise I'll finish you off once we find a place to stay," Hikaru said making his twin lighten up. "Alright Hikaru…" Kaoru said, while standing from the bed and bringing his own slacks back to his slender form. Buttoning up his shirt, Hikaru asks; "Everything's packed right?" With a nod from Kaoru, whom was now fully dressed, he walks to the edge of the bed and picks up their bag. "You sure you're ready?" He asks Kaoru who answered with a nod.

After throwing their bag down and carefully climbing down the rope made of sheets, the two orange haired twins escape in the night.


End file.
